


Meeting Ed Sheeran

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: I'm standing waiting for a glimpse of Ed Sheeran, but low blood pressure causes me to collapse in front of him, which brings out his caring side and I find myself inside the venue.





	Meeting Ed Sheeran

I am standing close to the front of a crowd outside the side entrance, hoping for a glimpse of Ed Sheeran as he enters for his gig. I have been here since 8 this morning and it is now gone 4 in the afternoon. A black car with tinted windows pulls up and the other girls start screaming as Ed Sheeran climbs out. I have never understood why fans scream at their idols, but each to their own I guess. I am close to the stage door, so I wait patiently as Ed make his way through the screaming fans, signing whatever they wave in his face. I have my Divide vinyl ready to ask him to sign. I'm constantly thinking, “I'm going to meet Ed Sheeran, I'm going to meet Ed Sheeran!” As he approaches my end of the crowd, I can feel my blood pressure dropping again, and realise I haven't had enough water today. Determined not to let it ruin my chances of talking to Ed, I try to ignore the feeling.

As he reaches me I hold out the vinyl and ask, “Ed, would you sign my…?” And I feel myself collapsing. I'm only out for a second, but as I open my eyes I look into the very concerned face of Ed Sheeran. “I'm so sorry.” I mumble.

“Are you alright?” He asks, sounding worried.

I feel so embarrassed, and reply, “I think so. Low blood pressure. Not enough fluids.” I stand up, but I'm still rather shaky.

Ed insists that I go inside with him, and even helps me in himself. As embarrassed as I am, I can't believe I'm being helped by Ed Sheeran. He takes me into a room, sits me on a sofa and insists that someone medically trained sees me, even though I tell him this happens to me sometimes While we wait, he gets me a glass of water and sits next to me on the sofa. When the medic comes in she asks me some questions; do I know why I collapsed (low blood pressure), when did I last eat (7:30 this morning), how much have I drunk today (not sure but definitely not enough). She concludes saying that I'll be fine, as long as I have food, fluid and some rest, then she leaves. Ed asks for some sandwiches to be brought in, I've already got the water he brought me before.

“Are you sure you're alright?” He asks. I nod, starting to feel a little star struck as I realise I've ended up in a one on one with him. “Do you have tickets?” He asks.

“No,” I reply, “I didn't have the money when the tickets went on sale. When I had the money, you’d sold out.”

He then says, “I can't get you out front, as you say, it's sold out, but I could have a chair put just off stage for you, if you wanted to watch from there.”

“Really?” I ask, hardly daring to believe it.

“Sure,” he answers, “I’d feel more comfortable if I knew you were not on your own, after collapsing like that, and sitting is resting.”

So, I then find myself eating a couple of sandwiches, watching Ed Sheeran live from the side of the stage, hardly daring to believe my luck. There is an interval half way through, when Ed rushes off to the toilet, then checks that I'm still ok, before going back on stage to continue his performance.

Later, as he says goodbye to his fans and starts to exit the stage, I reflect on how amazing this experience has been. Ed immediately comes over to me. I stand and thank him profusely.

Before I've even finished talking, he says, “It's a pleasure.” And puts his arm around me, like he did earlier, as though I still need support, even though it's obvious that I don't.

He takes me back to the same room as before, explaining that he'll need to wait for the fans to disperse before he can even think of leaving. I explain that I've been a fan of his for years, and that his music has helped me through some difficult times. He says that writing the songs helped him through some tough times too.

When the staff finally stop fussing and leave him be for a while, he says, “You know, I noticed you almost as soon as I got out of the car. You weren't screaming like an idiot, as the others were. You waited patiently for your chance to talk to me.” Unsure what to say to that, I just smile, I think I've gone rather red. He continues, “I can't believe you would wait 8 hours for me, when you didn't even have a ticket.”

I reply, “As I said, your music really has helped me. 8 hours is nothing, if I get the chance to say thank you.”

He smiles at that, but his pocket buzzes at that point, and he says, “My car is ready to take me to the hotel.”

So we get up and walk together to the door I had been waiting outside of earlier. I am about to thank him again for an awesome evening, when he asks if I'd like a lift. Hardly daring to believe my luck, I say yes. He tells me to act like his bodyguards as though I was one of them, then walks out of the door. There is another crowd of screaming fans waiting for him. I stand quietly to the side with the bodyguards, while Ed talks to the fans and signs all kinds of things that they are waving in front of his face again. After what seems like an age, he says goodbye to them and the bodyguards surround him (and me) once more. Ed gets ushered into the car, and his door is closed, then the bodyguards walk me around the other side and usher me in too, before they climb into another car behind. As the cars drive off, the crowd of fans try chasing us up the road. When there's not a fan in sight, I notice the car behind turn off, leaving me alone with Ed and his driver. Ed closes the little window between us and the driver, giving us complete privacy.

“Where would you like to go?” He asks, then without giving me chance to answer, “Would you like to see my hotel room?” I am so surprised, I just look at him, mouth agape. “Or I could just take you home.” He says quickly, colouring slightly, obviously misunderstanding the look on my face.

Quickly I say, “No, I'd love to see your room. Thank you.” He looks relieved, presses a little button and tells the driver to take us back to the hotel. Hesitantly, I ask, “Do you often take fans back to your hotel after a gig?” Hoping I'm not being too forward.

He colours again and answers, “I never have before, this is a first. It's just that, it's not only your more civilized behaviour that drew my eye earlier this afternoon. I was also drawn to your incredible looks.” I go bright red at this, and have no idea what to say in reply. “Sorry, if I embarrassed you,” He says, placing a hand on my knee, “That's just how I see it.”

He says no more, but doesn't remove his hand either. After a while, I place my hand on top of his, and turn to look at him. He looks back at me, then slowly leans in for a kiss. His kiss is slow, romantic, and slightly teasing. We haven't finished, when the car door opens. We both jump and look at what turns out to be the driver, who looks just as shocked and red faced as we are.

“Um, sorry Mr Sheeran. We’ve arrived.” He says.

“Uh, thank you Jim.” Ed replies, and gets out of the car.

Five minutes later, we are both sitting on the edge of his hotel bed. 

“Sorry it's not more lavish.” He says, “I don't see the point of having a huge hotel suite for just me, when all I do here is sleep.”

“Don't apologize.” I reply.

Then, I take his hand and put it on my leg again, only this time I make sure it is a lot closer to the top. We start to kiss again, and I reach my hands up into his lovely ginger hair. After a short while, he starts to move his hand up my leg, getting closer still to the inside top of my leg. My breathing starts to change, and I move my hands to his back, inside his shirt, as I also crush my chest to his. Already under my skirt, Ed's hand reaches my knickers. He can clearly feel how wet I'm getting. He pulls aside the crotch of my knickers and slides a finger inside my pussy. I gasp, moan with pleasure, and grab and squeeze his bum. He slides his finger about inside me, wriggling it in wonderful ways, making my mouth leave his as I lean back and open my legs more to give him better access. He chuckles and removes his finger, in order to pull my knickers off. He then plunges two fingers inside me, and moves them faster and faster, before adding a third. When he adds the third finger, I reach over and grab his crotch, squeezing and stroking his bulge, trying my hardest not to squeeze him too hard. It's not that long before I'm squealing in delight as my pussy spasms around his fingers. But he doesn't stop, or even slow down. A huge smirk on his face, he continues to ravish me with his fingers, and I'm quickly starting to build up again. After a while, I undo his trousers and pull them down, with his help. Then I lay him on his back on the bed, put my knees either side of him, and lower myself onto his huge, swollen cock. We both gasp, and I sit there a moment, savouring the size of him and how wonderful he feels inside me. Then I start by just wiggling my hips, but he feels so amazing it's not long before I'm bouncing up and down, sliding myself up and down his cock, feeling his head repeatedly hitting my cervix. I climax at least twice more, spasming and squealing and briefly collapsing, before continuing. Then I feel Ed drawing closer to his own climax, which in turn bring me closer to another. As I feel him tip over the edge and start spurt his sperm inside me, it triggers my best climax yet. I spasm as he spurts, and we both yell with the intense pleasure, before I collapse on top of him one final time. Even as I feel him start to shrink inside me, I'm reluctant to slide off him, he just feels so good in me. I kiss him gently as I slowly come down from my sex induced high.

“That was so amazing,” I whisper, “I've never felt anything like it before.”

Surprised, he responds with, “Was that your first time?”

I answer, “No, I've had a man before, just nothing quite like that.”

“It was a rather awesome experience, wasn't it.” He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Then I ask, “So, how long are you in town for?”

“Another two weeks yet.” He replies, “But I don't have any gigs or interviews tomorrow, if you’d like to join me for my day off.”

“I'd love to.” I reply.


End file.
